


Help me sleep

by Mi__JoonI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’M JOKING, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi__JoonI/pseuds/Mi__JoonI
Summary: There’s an incessant knock at his door and he can’t help to drag his feet“Kenjirou? What… what are you doing here?”—Shirabu has a nightmare and Semi is there to comfort him ^^
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Help me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE IM LITERALLY SO TIRED DEPRESSION IS A BITCH
> 
> I love Osasuna but ffs I can’t seem to find inspiration to write fanfics of ANY ship, so I was just reading some semishira and went “holy shit I love this” and wrote a short angsty one-shot.
> 
> Do not worry, longer fanfics will come in the future, when I find inspiration obviously

_Knock…knock…knock_

Semi Eita cracks an eye open at the incessant knock at his door, the entire dorm is dark but he can see a little bit of light coming under the door. Semi can’t guess the time but decides that the person knocking on his door at this ungodly hour is crazy. He decides to ignore it, it’s going to stop soon.

It doesn’t

It continues for minutes, not allowing him to drift back to sleep _“ah fuck it”_ Slowly the call of sleep seems to retreat, and he manages to open his eyes all the way. He lets out a sigh and stands up from his bed, stretching a little before walking to the door.

His thoughts were still sleep-fogged, until he opened the door, and suddenly he was wide awake. 

There in his full glory stands Shirabu Kenijiro in pajamas, arms hugging a pillow tightly. The trembling in his eyes made Semi’s heart clench in his chest, he looked so afraid, shaking slightly and eyes watery.

“Kenjirou? What… what are you doing here?” Shirabu shakes his head and mumbles something incomprehensible “it’s—” Semi looks at the clock in the wall, squinting to see better “2 am in the morning, did you stay up late again?” Another shake, they stay in silence for a while until the ash blonde speaks up again “Your eyes are a bit teary, are...are you okay?”

Apparently those weren’t the right words as Shirabu looks up and squeezes his eyes shut, beads forming in the corner of his eyes “oh… _oh_ ” oh indeed, the younger never let himself cry in front of anyone _especially_ not Semi, and if he does, it is a big deal.

“Oh Kenjiro, I…” the older stays quiet as Shirabu’s quiet sobs fill the room, Semi lets him cry, not daring to interrupt him or touch him without the other’s permission. He remembers a tip his mother told him and instantly follows it.

Semi reaches for the table beside the door and grabs his water bottle, giving it to his boyfriend “drink this, crying dehydrates you,” the other shakily takes it and takes little, slow sips. 

“ _While crying does dehydrate you, you can’t cry while drinking water, I do this with the kids at my job”_ his mother had once told him and now he is glad at that piece of advice. After some minutes Shirabu stops sniffing uncontrollably and seems more composed.

“Kenjiro, are you feeling better?” Semi calls but no response comes back

“Kenjiro?” No answer 

“Kenjiro?” He tries again, but the mentioned only buries his head on the pillow he’s holding

“Shirabu Kenjiro” guess what? Ignored

“Kenji?” He tries and the other visibly stiffens at the nickname _bingo_ “Kenji? Please look at me,” Semi gently stretches his hand and holds Shirabu’s chin with his index finger, lifting it to see his face. Puffy eyes avert his gaze as pretty eyelashes flutter against rosy cheeks.

“Can I hug you?” The copper haired boy nods fervently as tears start to form again, Semi immediately reaches for him and holds him in his arms, moving softly side to side as Shirabu sobs in his chest. He doesn’t know what happened and he won’t pressure his boyfriend to tell him, he’ll wait until he’s ready.

After some minutes Semi looks at the bed and says “wanna lay down?” Shirabu nods and holds Semi's shirt with his dear life, the latter smiles softly at his boyfriend before hosting him up, closing the door with a kick. “Wanna talk about it?” He asks while walking to his bed, however Shirabu stays quiet.

“Okay, that’s fine too,.” He kisses the crown of his boyfriend’s head before opening the covers and sliding under them. Shirabu immediately holds to him, laying on his chest with his head in the crook of Semi’s neck “Are you okay now?” He stretches his arm to the bedside table, grabbing a tissue from a travel package he keeps.

“I’m…sorry,” Shirabu says between sobs and cries, reaching for the tissue and blowing his nose “I- I woke up because I—” he sniffles “—had a nightmare, I… I’ve had them for a while now-” he stops because Semi’s hand starts carding through his hair “but they’ve gotten worse and worse and now I can’t sleep.” He sobs and the other hums.

Nightmares? He never had them, but he knew that they usually had very bad effects on people “what was the nightmare about?” He asks as he lightly scratches Shirabu’s scalp “It’s….” the latter sighs “I don’t want to tell you, you’ll laugh at me…” “Kenji, when have I ever laughed at you? If you don’t want to tell me it’s alright, but I won’t laugh about something that made you cry.”

“Ugh, you’re impossible you know that?” Shirabu paws his chest, he totally doesn’t mean what he just said “fine, I’ll tell you, but promise not to laugh!” Semi smiles and gives him a chaste pick on the lips “I promise.” “Fine!”

Shirabu stays silent for a bit and then “I…dreamed that- you know that we have a match with Karasuno and well…” Semi cards a hand through his hair to calm him down “I dreamed that we lost… and that you got angry at me because it was m-my fault,” his voice starts cracking at the end and Semi can just hug him tighter.

“And we didn’t go to the nationals, obviously, but we couldn’t play t-together again cause you were l-leaving—” he sniffs “—but you were still angry with me and y-you left me.” He finishes and hides his face in the other’s chest, sniffing and sobbing from time to time “so basically,” Semi starts “you’re scared that we lose the match and-” “No no! I’m afraid to lose _you_ , not the match…”

They stay silent, one out of surprise and the other out of pure embarrassment “okay…okay, you’re afraid to lose me and me getting angry at you, am I right?” Shirabu nods and sniffs a little more, laying his head right below Semi’s chin.

“Kenji, I would never, _ever,_ get mad at you for losing a match, I can’t get mad at you for more than a minute because of your stupidly cute face,” Semi squishes Shirabu’s cheeks “If we ever lose a match it’s not your fault, a team is a team and that means you don’t get the luxury to blame yourself for every little thing that happens.”

“Besides, I would rather die than leave you, how could I leave my little Shirababy all alone?” Semi showers Shirabu’s face with kisses, kissing the lamp eyelids, rosy cheeks and furrowed eyebrows “E-Eita! Stop it!” He says with too much giggles to be taken serious.

“Plus” Semi stops “when have we ever lost our ticket to nationals? Whether it be Ahoba Johsai or Karasuno, we’ll beat them and go to nationals together, alright?” Shirabu nods and presses his lips against Semi’s

“Let’s sleep now should we? If you have another nightmare wake me up,” Semi presses a chaste kiss on Shirabu’s forehead and cuddles him closer “I love you, Kenji”

If he hadn’t drifted off to sleep so soon he could’ve heard a quiet murmur

“Thank you, I love you too, Eita”

**Author's Note:**

> They didn’t play together
> 
> Edit 01-15-21: BWAHAHAHAHA I JUST REALIZED THAT IN ONE PART I SAID “While water does dehydrate you” WHYABXKWKDNEKND IM SO SORRY
> 
> Come yell at me at twitter or insta (mi_Inari)  
> -I had to change to another Twitter account bc my family decided to be nosy sorry lol


End file.
